


The Baudelaires, Quagmires and Others Have Fun

by FogAgain



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Duncan Quagmire - Freeform, F/F, Gay Sex, Hotel Denouement, Klaus Baudelaire - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Nervous klaus, Prufrock Prep, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogAgain/pseuds/FogAgain
Summary: A series of shortish smutty stories starring your favourite ASOUE characters. Requests taken.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Klaus x Duncan Prufrock Prep

Klaus Baudelaire was deep in thought. He was outside Mrs Bass' classroom in Prufrock Prep, standing a good six feet from the other students. He didn't like them as such but he felt that they wouldn't understand him. This was his first time among other teens of his age since the fire and it felt like he was at the other end of a tunnel to them. The only saving grace was his new friends, the Quagmire triplets, who really sympathised with him and his siblings. Isadora was so gentle with Sunny and her poems were those of a master. And there was Duncan, of course. Duncan was really something else and Klaus wondered if he-

"Hey Klaus, do you have a minute?" The very voice Klaus had been thinking about snapped him out of his deep thoughts as the Quagmire boy jogged up to him.

"Umm, I suppose so," Klaus replied. He always arrived early to class so as to avoid the other students, especially Carmelita Spats.

Duncan smiled before saying cryptically, "Follow me then."

The pair walked around the corner before slipping into a classroom, empty of life save for a few mice in the corner. After the younger boy shut the door, Duncan took a deep breath and clenched his sweaty fists together. He turned around to face Klaus, who was gazing expectantly at the Quagmire boy. Duncan closed his eyes and decided to speak his mind.

"Klaus, do you like Isadora?" Duncan blurted out.

Klaus' mind went instantly into panic. Was Klaus that obvious? Did Duncan suspect he was gay? Should he lie? After several awkward moments, Klaus decided on being honest.

"No," he replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Said the journalist, "Do you have a crush on someone else?"

At this, Klaus immediately averted his eyes and blushed a furious red.

"There's no way he can know." He thought.

"No." Klaus mumbled in reply.

"Are you sure?" asked Duncan with a smirk as he took a step closer to Klaus, forcing the bespectacled boy to take a step back.

"Well..." Klaus began, "There is someone but I'm not sure if they like me back."

Klaus bit his lip meekly and stared intensely at the floor to avoid Duncan's knowing look.

"If they did?" inquired the triplet with a small smile.

"Then I'd be the happiest I've been in a long time." Klaus said, feeling very embarassed. 

He lifted his head to see the Quagmire boy's reaction but as soon as he levelled his head, he felt a tender pair of lips on his. Impulsively, Klaus melted into the kiss and ran his hands down Duncan's back. The elder boy smiled into the kiss as he cupped Klaus' cheeks and slightly parted his lips. 

Klaus pulled back, blushing furiously before asking, "Wait, you like me too?"

"Ever since we met," came the reply before Duncan kissed Klaus again, this time slipping his tongue in, relishing the slightly sweet taste of Autumn on Klaus' lips. After a few seconds of heated kissing, Duncan lowered his hand to Klaus' butt and gave it a gentle squeeze. At this, Klaus let out a small yelp and pulled back.

"Shhh..." Duncan reassured him, "Just close your eyes and trust me."

Duncan then leaned forwards and met their lips again. This time, Duncan slipped Klaus' blazar off and squeezed his delicate, curvy rear again. Instead of pulling back, Klaus merely smiled into the kiss and moved his left hand to Duncan's front to start unbuttoning his shirt. Next, Duncan slipped his hand into Klaus' trousers and gently cupped his bulge which was beginning to ooze precum. In response, Klaus took off Duncan's blazar, tie and shirt and allowed his hands to stroke the Quagmire's chest and stomach muscles. 

Duncan broke the kiss to gently pull down Klaus' trousers, revealing a large bulge in his navy boxers. Duncan smirked and tugged Klaus' boxers down, allowing his six inch erection to spring free.

"Wait, Duncan, I've never-" Klaus began to protest but the Quagmire triplet merely put a finger on Klaus' lips before slowly stroking his shaft, eliciting a small gasp from the Baudelaire. Duncan smiled and wrapped his hand around Klaus' dick and began to move his hand up and down, causing beads of clear precum to appear at the head. The younger boy grabbed at the desk behind him as his knees went weak at the triplet's ministrations. He bit his lip and struggled to stay upright as the Quagmire got on his knees in front of him. Duncan then licked his shaft from base to head, causing a sharp intake of breath from the researcher. 

Then, Duncan allowed the head to rest on tip of his tongue before taking the first two inches intto his mouth. Klaus let out a quiet moan and gripped the desk even harder before Duncan pulled off his dick and started to suck the Baudelaire's balls. Duncan took each one into his mouth and then the whole sack whilst stroking the shaft with his right hand.

With a pop, the Quagmire released Klaus' balls before returning to his penis, this time managing four inches, causing even louder moans from the bespectacled boy. Duncan slowly crept his hands around to Klaus' rear to give him even more leverage as the younger boy moved his hands to Duncan's head to move his head further onto his dick. After two minutes of the blowjob, Duncan was able to get Klaus' entire dick in his mouth and Klaus was gasping the triplet's name.

"Duncan-" Klaus moaned, "I'm gonna-"

At Klaus' exclamation, Duncan pulled off him and straightened up.

"Gotta save you for later." the Quagmire said in response to Klaus' disappointed look.

"What do you mean?" asked the younger boy.

"You'll see," the Quagmire boy said with a wink, "now lie on that desk on your back."

Klaus did so, still wondering what Duncan was about to do. Klaus' mind was quickly put to rest as the older boy leaned over and started to kiss him while taking off Klaus' shirt. When all the buttons were undone, the Baudelaire boy slipped the shirt off before Duncan broke the kiss. Moments later, the Quagmire slipped his index finger into Klaus' butt, eliciting a small gasp of pain from him. Duncan left his funger up to the first knuckle for a few seconds before Klaus moaned.

"More please,"

Duncan smiled at Klaus' reaction and started to push his whole finger in further and, after a minute, had his whole finger in the younger boy's arse. After giving Klaus a few seconds to adjust, he slowly pumped it back and forth, making Klaus moan quietly. After Duncan was satisfied Klaus was ready, he slowly added a second finger and gently scissored them, stretching Klaus out. 

Soon, Duncan was using three fingers and pounding them in and out of Klaus, making even louder moans of pleasure from the middle Baudelaire sibling. Eventually, when Klaus nearly peaked, Duncan stopped and the younger boy couldn't help but groan in disappointment.

"Don't worry," Duncan whispered, "It'll get even better in a minute."

After that, there was a jangle of a belt buckle and Klaus felt something a lot bigger and hotter than Duncan's fingers.

"May I?" came the Quagmire's inquiry.

"Any time you like," came the Baudelaire's response.

At Klaus' consent, Duncan slowly pressed forwards until the head of his cock popped past Klaus' outer ring, eliciting a gasp of pain and pleasure from both boys.

"Are you good to carry on?" Duncan asked, concerned at Klaus' concerned face.

"Just hold on," Klaus said through gritted teeth.

After a minute, Klaus gave the nod and Duncan slowly and carefully, kept up the pressure. As the inches of the older boy's penis slid deeper, the younger boy let out hisses and groans of pain and pleasure combined, his eyes clenched shut.

Eventually, the journalist's balls touched Klaus and both let out a deep gasp of pleasure.

"Ready?" asked the Quagmire.

"Just please fuck me Duncan!" panted Klaus.

Duncan merely smiled before pulling his cock out agonisingly slow until just the head was in before thrusting back in.

"Yes, Duncan!" Klaus yelled out in ecstasy.

The Quagmire then repeated his actions from before, this time his balls made a slap against Klaus as Klaus moaned out. Duncan kept going, getting deeper and harder each time until eventually Duncan was pounding away at Klaus ass.

Duncan let slip a groan as he he watched the Baudelaire boy come undone beneath him and continued to thrust into his ass, his cock pulsing.

Klaus' moans steadily grew louder and longer as Duncan's thrusts continued to hit his prostate until Klaus was reduced to moaning the Quagmire triplet's name over and over.

"Duncan!" he yelled as Duncan delivered a particularly hard thrust into him, "I'm gonna cum!"

After hearing this, Duncan sped up until Klaus' ass tightened around his dick and Klaus came all over his stomach and chest. Not too long after, Duncan felt himself reach his end and spurted three long ropes of cum into Klaus.

They both remained in the same position for about four minutes before Duncan pulled out and pulled his shirt back on.

"I suggest we both go get cleaned up." said Klaus.

"Can't wait to see you later," said Duncan before kissing Klaus on the lips.

After changing, they both left seperately so as to not arouse suspicion. As they both sat through lessons, they both reminesced about their encounter and could hardly wait for the next.


	2. Violet x Isadora Hotel Denouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Baudelaire spots a very familiar face while observing. With villains and volunteers all over the hotel, it's hard to know who you can trust and who to avoid

The harpoon gun felt heavy in her hands, her head spun and, as if sensing her nervousness, the manager asked her again,

"Are you sure a harpoon gun should be given to a young girl?"

In truth, Violet Baudelaire wasn't even sure she should be holding the vicious-looking weapon. She detested Carmelita Spats and everything she did but, if she was to stay in cover, she would have to comply. After blinking a few times to clear the swirls from her eyes and taking a few deep breaths to steady her vision, she nodded to the manager, fearful that if she opened her mouth she would surely be sick. She turned on the spot and strode across the lobby passing numerous faces, some she recognised, others were masks of obscurity and secrets, most a mix of both. 

As Violet attempted to navigate the crowded floor, her face was impassive but her head was swirling with thoughts and she barely noticed who she passed, not even a very familiar face hidden in a disguise. Eventually, she arrived at the elevator and pressed the button to call. Only now did she suddenly think how boiling she was in the concierge outfit and how the harpoon gun seemed to weigh her arms down so much that she was half convinced someone was hanging off them.

Before long, the elevator arrived and Violet stepped in before putting the harpoon gun on the floor gingerly as if it might go off at any second. She was joined by a rather mousy-looking man with pale eyes and a balding scalp and also a very recognisable smile indeed. The more Violet Baudelaire looked at the young girl in very sophisticated clothing in front of her, the more she recognised the very distinctive smile of Isadora Quagmire. 

“Concierge,” Isadora began in a very plummy tone, “would you press the button for room 811 for me- and be quick about it!”

As Violet began to wonder if Isadora recognised her, Isadora added in an equally snobby tone while pointing at the harpoon weapon,

"Do be careful with that- it could kill a crow at a hundred meters."

Violet smiled to herself before replying in a hoarse voice,

"Or separate two friends for far too long."

Isadora merely smiled at Violet's remark but the other person didn't seem half as amused. As the elevator began to rise, he squinted at Violet with those pale eyes that were now filled with suspicion and something told Violet to not try to communicate with her friend again. The lift *dinged* open at the fourth floor and a tall, dark-haired woman got in, her eyebrows seemed to remind Violet of a certain punctuation mark and her lips were in a scowl that seemed to hint at many things, Violet could not tell what.

At the sixth floor, the pale mousy man got off and Violet began to wonder if she should attempt to communicate with Isadora when the tall woman said something, seemingly to herself,

"If I were a taxi driver, where would I hide?"

Isadora and Violet just shared the briefest of glances before looking away so as to not start laughing. Eventually the elevator arrived at the seventh floor and both the Quagmire and the Baudelaire got off, into a deserted corridor. The pair walked for a few metres before they turned simultaneously and hugged the other.

"It's so good to see you Isadora!" Violet exclaimed as she felt herself welling up.

"Don't you worry, don't despair,  
I'll always find you, my Baudelaire." Isasdora recited as held Violet to her.

When the pair broke apart, Isadora started to laugh as she took off Violet's absurdly large sunglasses.

"You looked like a clown in those" Isadora said with a laugh as she set them down on the floor.

"Oh I felt it I could hardly see a thing." Violet replied. 

Suddenly, the harpoon gun didn't feel so heavy in her hands but she still felt dizzy, however for a completely different reason.

"Quick- someone's coming!" Isadora exclaimed.

Acting impulsively, the poet dragged the inventor into the nearest vacant room- room 757- and slammed the door. Once she was sure the person had passed, Isadora turned to Violet and took her hand in hers,

"I can't believe we're finally together," Isadora began, "I've been looking everywhere for you, Kit told us-"

Violet cut her off by cupping Isadora's cheeks and pressing her lips to Isadora's. Hundreds of emotions flooded through the Quagmire's head but the most prominent of all was her want for this. She hadn't known until now but she had been waiting her whole life for Violet Baudelaire. And now here she was, in a darkened hotel room where anything could happen. Smiling slightly, Isadora parted her lips and welcomed Violet's tongue as she slipped her hands behind the Baudelaire's neck to pull her closer.

Violet was currently in heaven. She was kissing the girl of her dreams, the girl she had desired ever since she had been romanced by her poems. As Violet lowered her hands to unbutton Isadora's shirt, she noticed the delicate notes of cinnamon on Isadora's lips. Slowly, the Baudelaire broke the kiss to pull Isadora's shirt off her shoulders to expose her beautiful breasts.

"Wait, Violet, I've never done this before." Isadora said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Neither have I," Violet said seductively as she kissed Isadora's neck, "let's learn together."

At Violet's encouragement, Isadora took the initiative by capturing Violet's lips in another kiss, this time slipping her tongue in. As she did so, Isadora slipped her hand down Violet's trousers, past her panties to start to stroke her pussy. At Isadora's ministrations, Violet started to moan as she felt whispers of pleasure snake up from her lower regions. Attempting to repay her, the Baudelaire took off Isadora's bra and began to stroke one of her nipples and took the other into her mouth.

"Yes, Violet- just like that!" Isadora pleaded, trying to fight back her moans.

At the triplet's pleas, Violet switched over nipples and carried on her teasing of Isadora's breasts, feeling pleased that she can make Isadora so aroused. Feeling that Violet was a little too overdressed, Isadora took off Violet's red jacket and ridiculous hat, before freeing her of her lacy black bra. Violet pulled off Isadora's chest to smile at her suggestively,

"Want to take this to the bed?" Violet asked with a raised eyebrow.

Isadora could hardly believe her luck and stumbled over her words in her haste to agree with Violet's suggestions.

"O-of course." Isadora spluttered out, turning red as she did so.

Violet giggled at Isadora's adorableness before she lay on the bed and tugged off her trousers, exposing her slender, smooth thighs and, sitting atop them, a pair of lacy black panties that left little to the imagination. Isadora could barely stop staring at Violet's nude form and was half expecting to wake up from a dream. But Violet's next remark snapped her out of her stupor:

"Come on then, I'm waiting." the Baudelaire said with a grin.

Her head clear of any doubts, Isadora attempted to take off her own expensive trousers but ended up stumbling over the leg and ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor and Violet in a fit of giggles.

"Shut up!" Isadora said in a playful voice as she disentangled herself, revealing her own plain white underwear. She stood up some what more carefully before crawling onto the bed alongside the Baudelaire, both on their sides facing each other. This time, Violet began the kiss with her left hand snaking down Isadora's side to her panties waistband. Isadora smiled into the kiss as she stroked Violet's breasts, marvelling at the smoothness and the perfection.

Desiring more, Violet snaked her hand into Isadora's panties and began to stroke her pussy lips, relishing the moistness she could feel. Isadora could hardly believe the pleasure she could feel from the sheer anticipation and daring she felt as she was in bed with the girl of her dreams. Suddenly, she felt Violet stroke her clitoris with her index finger and gasped into the kiss as the pleasure spiked up from her core. However, as soon as the pleasure started, it ended as Violet withdrew her hand with a mischievous smile. 

"Violet!" Isadora whined, "Stop teasing me!"

Violet merely smiled before replying, "Patience."

Isadora let out a huff and feigned a tantrum, much to Violet's amusement. But Isadora didn't stay mad for long, as she soon dipped lowered her whole body so her head was level with Violet's waist. With a seductive smile at the Baudelaire, Isadora kissed both of her thighs as close to her pussy as she could before hooking her fingers into the lacy black panties and gently tugged them down her legs. When Isadora looked up again, she saw that Violet was watching her, a smile on her face as if she was thinking.

"What?" Isadora asked inquisitively.

"Maybe..." Violet began, "If we changed like this..."

Violet then changed her position so her head was level with Isadora's pussy and Isadora with hers.

"Better?" Isadora asked.

"Much." Came the reply as Violet tugged Isadora's panties down to expose her beautiful shaved pussy.

Isadora let out a gasp at the sudden cold air on her pussy before taking a hesitant poke at Violet's pussy with her tongue, generating moans from the elder girl. Invigorated by Isadora's start, Violet began to stroke Isadora's clitoris with her index finger and hovered her middle finger over her vagina. Isadora felt the pleasure mount in her pussy and decided to take the plunge and began to tongue-fuck the Baudelaire inventor.

"Yes Isadora- more pleaseeeee!" Violet lost control of her voice at the last syllable as Isadora had begun to press on her clitoris with her index finger, causing her pleasure to spike.

Despite her pleasure, Violet still managed to begin her own ministrations and began to lick and playfully nibble on Isadora's clitoris as she plunged her fingers in and out of Isadora's core.

"Hnngh!" Isadora moaned as Violet caused her to moan into the elder girl's vagina. 

Both of the girls carried on for some time like this, each finding new ways to cause more pleasure in the other until eventually, they both came, Isadora squirted her cum all down Violet's arm and chin, Violet cumming all over Isadora's face. 

They both paused and when they had both regained control of their bodies again, they smiled at each other and Violet brought her head back up to the pillow.

"I love you Isadora Quagmire." Violet said sincerely. She stroked Isadora's arm and pulled the covers over them.

Isadora then brushed a stray hair behind Violet's ear before replying.

"I love you too."

They both fell asleep together in an embrace full of happiness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time writing this kind of thing. Please comment with suggestions for future chapters- I am taking requests for any character pairings.


End file.
